


Purely Fictional

by blackeyedsoul



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeyedsoul/pseuds/blackeyedsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey finds something that makes it hard to fight his feelings any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purely Fictional

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a little story that came to my mind because of all your wonderful fics! This is the first fic I wrote in English and it is now betaed and presentable.  
> Thank you so much littlegirltree for betaing this! I was really insecure about writing in English but she took my story nonetheless and worked her way through it! Thx!

It was late. The Pearson Specter offices were deserted. Everyone was long gone when Harvey Specter crossed the bullpen on his way to the elevators. Even after working 16 hours straight the lawyer looked impeccable in his expensive, wrinkle free suit and his black and grey houndstooth tie.

„What the fuck…“ Harvey murmured when his eyes met one single white sheet of paper in the middle of the bullpen floor. 

Normally he wouldn’t care. The cleaning team was already on the floor. He could hear the distant sound of a vacuum cleaner haunting through the dark corridors, but in all honesty, he was curious and nobody was here to see him picking up garbage from the carpet. Well technically it wasn’t even garbage it could be an important page of some important file one of the idiots in the pen just lost.

So Harvey grabbed the paper and had a quick look at it. It only took him a blink of an eye to recognize it was not work related. It was just some printout from the internet. Harvey scanned the titles.

“Are you kidding me? Who of these Harvard douchebags has time for this kind of bullshit? “ 

Harvey asked himself, lightly shaking his head when he noticed what he had found.  
It was some kind of fanfiction story about an insanely popular TV show even he had heard about, although Harvey was more into movies than the whole series stuff.  
If someone asked him today why he did what he did, he would not be able to come up with an explanation but Harvey started reading while he walked absentminded to Mike`s desk to take a seat in his associate’s chair. Sitting in Mikes spot just came natural to him. Never in a hundred years would he have chosen any other chair in the bullpen, although there were a few to pick from.

Harvey did not know all too much about the characters he was just reading about. As far as he knew it was some kind of supernatural witch-ghost-vampire thing with two guys in the leading roles and the little story he was holding in his hand started exactly like that, some kind of witch-ghost-vampire emergency had to be taken care of until…

Okay…Harvey paused, not sure if he wanted to know what seemed to be coming. He was quite sure, that the two guys kissing hungrily and tearing each other’s clothes off was not part of the show. 

Harvey was undecided if he wanted to read this. He wasn't gay. Well, ok there was this guy in college that he maybe had had a little crush on but then there where countless beautiful women that kept him occupied and he had just forgot about him.  
But somehow he lowered his eyes again and kept reading.

It was nothing but written porn! Although he had to admit it was well written and he could see that the author undeniably had some talent but what he really didn't want to admit was that he … kind of liked it.

When the story came to the real hot and filthy part Harvey was nothing but turned on. He sat there in the middle of the bull pen in a dark office space and totally enjoyed reading gay porn in Mike’s chair.

Mike’s chair...Mike Ross the man with the stunning blue eyes who had the ability of being a constant pain in Harvey’s ass about caring for clients and admitting to feelings... the man that was able to finish his thoughts and quoted movies like no other and…and then it struck Harvey like a hammer.  
Holy fucking shit! Am I out of my mind? Fucking bullshit!!

Harvey suddenly realized what he had been thinking the whole time. Who he had been picturing while reading the shameless amazingly hot porn!  
He wasn't even able to think it. Couldn't even admit it to himself in his own head! He felt sick, his stomach shrunk to the size of a pea and he couldn't do anything about it but channeling his, never to be admitted, thoughts in anger.  
Harvey furiously crammed the paper into a tiny ball and dumped it with way too much force into the next trashcan.  
Pounding his fists into the pockets of his trousers he marched right out of the office using the stairs to get down. He didn't feel like stopping long enough to wait for an elevator.  
When he reached the street Harvey was grateful for the cool breeze that hit his face and made him shiver a little in his suit. Despite the chill he decided to just walk home, getting the little incident out of his mind. 

When he reached his building Harvey felt all confident again. He was not willing to let one small strange thought about his associate make him somehow insecure or nervous. Harvey Specter didn't do insecure or nervous.

\--

Another busy day in the office lay before him. Harvey sat at his desk at 8 AM. Donna had already brought him his coffee from the coffee shop she passed every day on her way to the office and worked on a contract for one of his major clients. Not long after he’d started typing, Harvey’s door swung open. He knew who was standing there the second he heard the sound of his glass door.  
Nobody ever entered his office unannounced and full of confidence to be welcomed at any time like he always did.

"Mike, what is it?" Harvey asked while he lifted his head from the screen of his computer to look at his associate. Mike stood there holding a huge pile of folders, his hair still pressed flat to his head from the stupid bike helmet he wore every day and in a dark grey suit with even darker and very decent Glencheck pattern. After all this time he had finally learned where to buy a suit! His ice blue eyes lit up in a smile.

"Morning, Harvey. Is it ok if I work here? I can't concentrate with all the bullshit going on out there and I don't really feel like working in the windowless, smelly file room today."  
Harvey hesitated for a second just to tell himself that there was no reason to deny Mike today what he was doing quite often. He would sit on his couch or his glass table to work in all quietness.

"Sit down," Harvey answered languorously tilting his head towards his black leather couch.  
Mike gave him a big bright smile an took a seat placing the pile of files in front of him and of course his highlighters which he loved so much.  
His associate immediately began working and Harvey returned to his contract. They sat there in silence concentrating to the little sounds Harvey’s keyboard made and the turning of paper in a very constant measure. 

The atmosphere seemed almost ruminant to Harvey. Anytime halfway through his contract, Harvey’s eyes got unsteady and wandered away from the screen over to the young man sitting in front of him.

The pile of paper Mike had put down before had shrunk considerably and partly wandered from Mike´s right hand to his left. A few more pages lay scattered around in no visible order. The blonde’s eyes flew over the lines. One yellow marker pressed to his lips like he was kissing it lightly.  
Would anyone else in the world sit there reading that fast, Harvey would have sworn the one was just pretending to read. 

Mike flipped a page.

Harvey could literally see the younger man's brain work. The incredible supercomputer in his head which soaked up every piece of information in no time. If there was one thing on this planet Harvey could consider being jealous of it would be Mike’s brain activity.  
Mike flipped a page.

Of course Harvey wasn't blind either. He was totally comfortable admitting that Mike was good looking. There was a reason why he was able to win Rachel Zane. Rachel had seen too many Harvard idiots come and go to fall for someone just because they had a degree and a bright money filled future ahead of them.

Mike flipped a page.

Mike had the brain and the looks, ok no degree, at least not a genuine one. But the one thing Harvey really, really could not fully wrap his brain around even after all this time was that Mike Ross made him do things that he would do for abso-fucking-lutely no one else.

Mike flipped another page.

Perhaps it was his insanely blue eyes that showed all his feelings with one single look. Harvey only needed a glance of Mike’s bright sky-blue eyes and he knew everything the other man felt.

A warm tickling feeling took possession of Harvey’s body. He suddenly had to swallow hard and the telltale warmth grew more intense in all the wrong places!  
Fucking shit! Get a hold of yourself Harvey Specter! RIGHT NOW! He practically slapped himself in the face if - only in his head. He managed to snap out of it and tore his eyes back to the screen in desperate need of something to calm him down.

He really tried to concentrate but he could no longer manage to sit there in the same room with Mike. Harvey jumped off his chair. It took him almost inhuman strength to stop himself from rushing too obviously. On his way to the door he mumbled:

„I am hungry. Gonna get a hotdog. Bring one for you? “

Mike seemed to have noticed absolutely nothing of Harvey’s strange behavior and just gave Harvey a short “Yeah, cool, thanks! “ he replied without lifting his eyes, still soaked up in his work not paying any attention to Harvey’s escape.

The real lawyer was too occupied by getting as much space between him and Mike as fast as possible to even notice Donna`s omniscient though speechless look that followed her boss all the way down the corridor.

Was she insane? Did she drink too much coffee today? Was her breakfast poisoned?

Harvey Specter was desperately eye fucking his cutest- man -puppy- associate- of -all- time? That was … surprising and… highly inappropriate and…so hot and… Donna loved it!  
Not that she hadn`t seen Harvey`s affection towards Mike for a long time. Actually from the beginning of it all, but Donna wondered what had brought Harvey to the point of finally acknowledging it?

She turned toward the office shuffling around in her chair a little so she was able to see Mike sitting on the couch. The puppy was reading like nothing ever happened. Had he really not notice that? 

Donna decided to have a very conscious eye on the situation for the next days. That could become really interesting, really fast.

 

It was the second day in a row that Harvey had practically fled the building. He did not stop his fast pacing until he was around the corner from the building where nobody could see him, he hoped. Only then Harvey collapsed on the concrete rim of a round planter box and let out a long breath he hadn`t even realized he was holding.

It was almost noon and people poured out of the office buildings and flooded the streets to get to lunch or just hang around outside to get a little of fresh air so Harvey was quite sure nobody would notice him. Of course, everybody who knew him a little would wonder why Harvey Specter sat around in the midday sun not working.

So, why was he doing this? Harvey did not believe he was ready to think about this. He was not even ready to admit that there was something he needed to think about. But a part of him, the part that was only seconds away from a very embarrassing arousal back there in his office, reminded him that ignoring it was probably not an option.

For the moment he needed something to be mad at, if only that stupid piece of paper that some fucking god damn Harvard idiot with obviously too much free time lost up there yesterday and did not pick up. Being mad helped him focus again and get ready to go back into his office with Mike sitting there.  
This was going to be a really long day!  
\--  
When the glass elevator door in his condo closed behind him with a small hissing sound Harvey could finally relax. He had made it through the day without any further weird thoughts or heat waves and he was sure that whole stupid thing would just go away in a day or two. He got rid of his tie and jacket, dropped his shoes and poured himself a glass of scotch. A kind of big glass he admitted, but that was what he needed now. 

With the amber fluid in his glass Harvey strolled over to his couch and turned the TV on. Looking through the Netflix list his eyes got glued on the show title which was kind of responsible for his current state of mind. Since he had nothing more tempting on his mind to watch, Harvey figured he could also find out what the fuzz was all about and pressed play on his remote.

He managed to watch two episodes before his eyes were too tired to go on and he decided to go to bed. The show was ok, not Harvey’s favorite kind but watchable and he could not deny that there was some serious bromance going on. At least he could understand now that people would write porn about it. Because it was not going to happen on TV, that was for sure. 

Despite Harvey’s hopes that everything he experienced the other day would just vanish he found himself over and over thinking about Mike. He caught himself a few times during the day laying eyes on Mike for too long and suddenly it was hard for him to stop looking into the ridiculously blue eyes of his associate. After their last meeting with a client, Harvey sent Mike back to the bullpen while he was relieved to get back into the safety of his own office. Harvey collapsed into his chair which he turned towards the big window front immediately, desperate for some privacy in his see-through office. Suddenly he wished that it would be possible to open one of his windows to get some cool and fresh air into his lungs.

What the hell is wrong with you Harvey Specter!? 

It was dark outside and his eyes wandered over the lights of the city while he tried to clear his head and get some sense into his spinning thoughts.  
Deep inside he knew that all the feelings that seemed to swamp over him since the last few days were already there long before he had read that god damn porn. That was just the last trigger that showed him for sure how much more he wanted it. Although he was against having feelings and always held up his hard- ass not caring facade he knew that his fortress had gotten cracks and holes from the first day Mike Ross stormed into his life. The young man had a hold on Harvey like nobody else. The list of unbelievable things he had done for him was longer than the bill from his last shopping trip, and that meant something!

But what was it worth to even consider the possibility that he had feelings for Mike, when his associate clearly had no interest in men. As far as he could tell there was not a single gay bone in the other man's body. He had watched the annoying Mike and Rachel soap opera for far too long, until they finally managed to be a couple. So, whatever he might or might not feel it was completely meaningless. 

What made it worse was that Mike`s girlfriend was Rachel Zane. He could not even imagine what would happen if he, Harvey Specter, destroyed Rachel Zane`s relationship with Mike. It would be out there in no time. In the blink of an eye, every lawyer in New York City would know that Harvey Specter stole Robert Zane`s almost son-in-law.  
Not to mention that Harvey did not destroy relationships. Of course Mike was not married but Harvey had never been a man to steal another man's woman (or another woman's man in this case) ...not knowingly. 

What was he even thinking about?! Someone should just shoot him right here on the spot, he had obviously gone insane! 

A few days later Harvey took Mike along to a client meeting. Well, it was more drinks than a meeting and it was nothing big, just a quick check and belly rubbing to keep their client reassured and answer a few questions.

Of course the two of them were on time, 15 minutes early actually. Harvey always tried to have a buffer in case they got stuck in traffic or something.  
The only one missing was their client who called and told Harvey he could not make it, some kind of personal emergency. Harvey did not ask.

Although he was upset about that complete waste of their time, he would bill it of course, they decided to finish the drinks already in front of them on the bar and call it a day.  
They drank in quiet for a little while. Harvey sipped on his whiskey and Mike had a beer, both of them leaning over the bar. When Harvey looked around and met the eyes of the pretty dark-haired girl behind the bar, who threw him a lusting smile, Harvey immediately smiled back probably just out of habit. That was when he heard a small but sharp, and clearly disparaging, laughter from Mike. Harvey's head flipped around.

"Excuse me?" He asked his employee, who took another sip from his bottle and did not shy away from Harvey’s angry stare. Mike put the bottle down instead and stared back at Harvey.  
"How long do you want to go on like that?" The younger man asked in a very calm tone, his blue eyes locked to Harvey's.  
Harvey really was not sure what Mike was referring to and just asked bluntly and still annoyed about Mike's behavior "What are you talking about?"  
"I am talking about you eye-fucking me whenever you think I don’t look."

Harvey could feel the color draining from his face when he heard the words. He could feel his guts toss and turn and suddenly his heartbeat was in his throat. Unable to look at the man in front of him any longer he lifted his glass back to his lips instead, concentrating with every single muscle in his body to keep his hands steady.  
Mike had noticed. Holy fucking shit. Mike knew. 

For the first time since Harvey could remember, he was speechless. He felt caught and humiliated and he couldn't think of any helpful answer.  
Mike picked up Harvey’s distress instantly. Recognized the great Harvey Specter was struggling and of course he could not stand it. Although it made him a little proud that he was the reason for this.

Mike leaned a little closer, carefully watching to not invade Harvey's personal space just to be able to lower his voice a little when he insured his ridiculously attractive boss.  
"It's ok. You know."

Mikes dark and quiet tone sent Harvey to an emotional roller coaster ride. In seconds he went from insanely turned on by this confession to being ashamed of being turned on and then from wanting to jump his blue eyed associate to paralyzing insecurity.  
So he clinched to the one thing that was second nature to him as a lawyer: Talking. Through this storm of emotions he heard his own voice say "You feel ok with me eye-fucking you?"

When Mike came another step closer, Harvey could no longer stop his hands from shaking and he felt the well-known heat crawling through his body radiating from where Mike stood next to him. Mikes voice sank into his skin like warm liquid temptation.

"I would feel okay with far more than that. Do you still not know that?"

Those words leaving Mikes mouth and his eyes so obviously filled with want made Harvey’s blood flood south. It felt so unstoppable and forceful it scared the shit out of Harvey like nothing he had ever experienced before.

He could not be here another second. Harvey turned around and left.  
He didn't know what scared him more; his body that betrayed him completely acting totally on its own beyond any self- control or the fact that he was actually scared of something.  
He decided to fight this with teeth and claws. He couldn't even start to think about the consequences that where now even more concrete that Mike admitted what he wanted.

So Harvey tried to seal himself off from Mike. He hoped that if he would manage to put some space between them for a while it would get easier. Keeping his associate busy and occupied was not too hard to accomplish. He sent Donna to Mike’s cubicle as often as he could to drop of paperwork. He did not take him to client meetings outside the office and he kept his eyes strictly to himself when they had meetings in their conference room that could not be avoided. 

Mike did not complain he just took everything that was given to him and he even stayed out of Harvey’s office. Was Mike embarrassed for telling him or did he understand that Harvey just couldn't act? Whatever his reasons were, his employer was grateful.

The problem with his whole plan was that it made him think about Mike even more. His lowest point probably was when he went to this cursed fanfiction site and read more boy on boy porn, torturing himself with countless filthy images about Mike in his head.

\--

It was Friday in the late afternoon. Two weeks after Harvey had decided to keep away from Mike when his office door swung open and a pair of Jimmy Choos stopped right in front of his desk. Harvey paused typing and looked up.  
“Hey, Donna, what is it? Can I…”

When he saw the look on her face he stopped in the middle of his sentence. Something told him, this was going to be an unpleasant talk.  
Donna stood there, her arms crossed and her forehead frowned. Harvey felt really uncomfortable under her stare since he had no idea what he could possibly have done wrong.  
“How long are you planning on keeping this up?”  
“Donna, what are you talking about?”

“I am talking about you and your puppy-eyed sexy associate.”  
Shit. Donna knew. Of course Donna knew. How could she not know? There was no sense in denying anything but he at least had to try.  
“I don´t know what--”

Donna`s look grew even more serious. She quickly lifted a hand and interrupted him.  
“Don´t even try, Harvey. You are about to insult my intelligence. Please let`s just skip the part of you denying it and jump to the real important conversation.”  
Harvey took a deep breath and nodded. He felt defeated. 

“Donna, I can`t --”

“Harvey Reginald Specter. I don`t know exactly what happened in this bar. But you will fix this, right now! Mikey looks like shit. If you asked me, he hasn’t eaten or slept since you dumped him.”

“Nothing happened. Donna, I just can`t… did you think for one second about what you are saying?”

“I tell you what I think. You are head over heels in love with Mike Ross. It took you a hell of a long time to recognize it and Mike is sitting in the bullpen slowly withering without you to give him sunshine.”

“But he is with Rachel.”

Harvey had no better answer it was just the first thing that came to his mind.

“Listen, Harvey I love Rachel but I love you more and Mike is already the longest relationship you ever had. Rachel will get over it. So I suggest you get out of this chair and go feed your starving associate and tell him that you want him. Or, Harvey, you get rid of him for god´s sake. Because you cannot go on, torturing him like that!”

That was obviously her last words, no room for discussion because she turned on the spot and left her boss' office.

Harvey was left behind, speechless. He knew Donna was right. He knew he could not go on like that. He should at least talk to Mike and tell him he had to forget about that or leave. Because if they were not able to return to the way it was before, it did no longer make sense to work together at all. But either way, something had to happen and he would take care of it right now.

Harvey put on his well trained smug face, put his hands into his pockets and strolled over to the bullpen to Mike`s cubicle. Donna`s eyes followed him like a hawk.  
"Just talking some sense into the kid," Harvey explained while he was passing her.

"I bet you even believe that," Donna whispered more to herself with a grin on her beautiful face that said "I know better".

When Harvey approached Mike in his cubicle, he saw what Donna was talking about. Mike looked wrecked. Harvey`s heart stung a little when he thought he was the reason for that. The boy looked pale and even thinner than he normally was. When Harvey reached Mikes desk, he realized all the empty Red Bull cans. 

Did the kid think he could live on caffeine alone?

Mike noticed him first then right in front of his cubicle wall. And he showed total surprise, ripping his earphones out with a wide-eyed stare into Harvey`s face.  
"Grab your bag. We are going to eat something." 

He gave Mike no chance to answer and went straight on to the elevators.

Just 30 seconds later Mike stumbled behind him. Obviously very confused while he was trying to keep up with his boss and swing his bag around his shoulder without crinkling his suit too much at the same time. They rode down in silence and walked next to each other a few streets to a steak house where they had been a few times in the past and agreed they liked it. 

It wasn’t until they had taken their table and ordered drinks and food when Harvey finally felt ready to start talking. Mike still looked pale and tired although the fresh air had given him at least a hint of color back on his face.

"Mike, I... we really have to make something clear here...."

Harvey felt more than uncomfortable even talking about it. He had never been good with feelings or emotions or anything that was related to verbalizing that kind of thing.  
Mike interrupted him almost immediately, the heels of his hands rubbing his eyes for a moment.

"Harvey, look I get it. It's totally inappropriate and impossible and all the other things you want to say....I get it. "

Wow, that was much easier than he'd imagined. He thought Mike would want to talk about feelings and argue with him or try to fight for him...at least a little. Was he really just disappointed Mike did not fight for him? He should be glad he'd gotten away so easy. Without any cheesy talk.

"What are you saying, Mike? We can just forget about it and go on like before?"  
"I guess so."

So that was all cleared up and they went on eating their dinner. They even managed to have a nice conversation and after Mike had some nutrients besides caffeine in his system, he looked much better than when Harvey had dragged him out of the office. 

They even ordered a second round of beer after they had finished and Harvey was confident he had managed the situation well. He requested the bill and Mike cracked a joke which made them both laugh. Mike’s eyes were back to their sparkling blue and he smiled which lit up his face when he thanked Harvey for the meal and they both left the restaurant. It was late by now. The insane New York traffic faded a little and the streets were less cramped with pedestrians. Mike went to his bike which was locked to a street lamp on the sidewalk. Harvey followed him, ready to hail a cab when Mike went to his bike. He watched Mike fumbling with his lock which refused to open immediately.  
Without any warning, Mike lost his patience and rattled forcefully on the lock yelling:  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck I cannot do this."

Harvey was surprised by the outburst and said automatically without giving it a second thought. "Let me try it."

His voice just made Mike stare at him. Mike looked at Harvey for seconds his face chanced from anger to helplessness and he said with a shaking voice that just cut through Harvey like a knife.

"No, Harvey I cannot do this. I cannot pretend everything is normal between us. You have no idea what my thoughts do when I even look at you. "  
Harvey`s jaws ground with tension when he stared into Mike Ross` face.

Mike stood there in front of Harvey, his fists clenched so hard that his knuckles turned white. He was shivering in his desperate attempt to hold back and his pale blue eyes somewhere between anger, disappointment and longing.

"You are the one person I want more than anything in this world!"

It was a breathless stutter almost inaudible that left Mike's lips, pointing his eyes to the ground as if he was ashamed.

Harvey was lost. Mikes words wrapped around his heart like an iron fist and mercilessly squeezed all the neatly imprisoned feelings right out of it. It just flooded all over him drowning all his very realistic arguments and left nothing behind but the need to touch and feel and kiss the young man standing there in front of him.  
He didn't even care that they stood in the middle of the sidewalk with countless people surrounding them.

Harvey only took one big step and erased the space that lay between them. In the same motion, he lifted Mike’s face and dug in for a desperate, longing kiss. Mike responded immediately. He leaned into Harvey, opened his lips under his searching tongue and took him in. The feeling of Mike`s mouth and lips and tongue left Harvey senseless, there was nothing he could think of anymore, just that he never wanted to let go again.

When he had no air left, Harvey broke from their kiss trying to inflate his lungs again and searching for one single sober thought in his endorphin drunken brain. Still close to Mike`s lips he whispered, "I have to get you off the street. Right now."

He didn't even wait for Mike to say something or react in any way at all. His arm was already in the air, hailing a cab.  
Only minutes later they sat in the backseat on their way to Harvey's condo and he knew that would be his last chance to think straight. If he wanted out, that was his last possibility and his brain knew, it knew so damned fucking well that it did not want this to happen.

His eyes went to Mike, who was sitting next to him and it was like the man, who had just bruised is lips, could read his thoughts. He turned his hips a little into Harvey`s direction so his whole body pointed towards his boss and he looked stunning.

Harvey could not find another word for it. Never in a million years would he have thought he'd use this word for a guy, but there he was. Staring at Mike’s swollen lips from their kiss, cheeks flushed, his tie loosened and his pale blue eyes looking back at him with nothing but want. When Mike grabbed his jacket and pulled him close, Harvey did not resist.  
They managed to get through the lobby G-rated only to crush together again in the elevator. In there, on the way up to his floor, a little voice in Harvey`s brain left the choir of chanting pheromones and screamed disturbingly in a totally dissonant voice. 

This is really going to happen. Harvey Specter, you are taking your employee, your male employee, home with you. Are you fucking insane! Do you even know what you are doing? No! You have no fucking clue!

With this loud irritating voice in his head they finally reached Harvey’s apartment. Once again he had the strange feeling Mike could read his thoughts. The younger man seemed to pick up his body language intuitively. The second the door shut behind them, Mike pinned Harvey to the wall next to the door and pressed them together with force, digging his hips into him, making him feel Mike's already very hard erection against his own. While his tongue licked deep into his mouth. And once again Harvey felt the burning lust roll through him, taking away all his restrains. The choir took over again and silenced the disturber.

"Mike, you have no idea what you do to me...no idea." His voice was shaky and breathless, while he held Mikes face between his palms only inches from his own.  
Mike’s wanting eyes met his, their hips still pressed together, reminding them of what they did to each other.

"And you have no idea how long I wanted this. How long I dreamed of this.... I didn't know...I never thought..."  
Harvey knew what Mike tried to say and it made no sense denying it, Mike would figure it out pretty soon.  
"I haven't. I never wanted it...was never tempted...that's what you do to me."

Harvey’s voice was nothing but a whisper and he could hear Mike inhaling sharply when he heard his confession, his eyes grew a little bigger in his face that Harvey was still holding close. Never in his whole life had Harvey felt so vulnerable, he would never have allowed it. But telling Mike felt natural. Exposing himself to this blue eyed beautiful brilliant boy held no danger for him.

Mike said nothing but seemed to understand perfectly. He reached for Harvey’s tie, undoing the knot and tossed it to the floor. Then he opened Harvey's cufflinks and slid them deep into one pocked of his trousers, not breaking eye contact for a second. Harvey’s heart started pounding like a drum from the intensity of Mike’s eyes. He hissed slightly when Mike's hand dug deep into his pocket, brushing his aroused center just a little. Harvey thought it was the sexiest gesture he had witnessed in years. He just had to kiss him again, had to feel him again. So Harvey claimed Mike’s mouth and there was a storm of untucking shirts and opening buttons and shoes and socks and getting rid of their clothes while Harvey guided them both into his bedroom. 

Mike fell into the bed and took Harvey with him. Only their briefs where left when Mike started kissing Harvey’s neck, slowly exploring every inch of his skin. Mike’s tongue and teeth and lips on him sent shivers through his whole body right into his core. He felt Mike’s trembling hands at his sides and on his chest and gliding over his stomach.  
Harvey could not stop his body from shaking, could not stop feeling heat wave after heat wave rolling down his spine. Nobody ever made him feel like that before, nobody ever stripped him of his composure before but Mike did that effortlessly. When he started pulling down the last piece of fabric on Harvey`s body, kissing and licking every inch of skin that was revealed, Harvey almost lost it. He let out the moan that built in his throat as he felt Mike’s tongue licking over the head of his achingly hard and leaking cock.  
He looked down at Mike. The sight left him breathless. Mike locked eyes with him and took Harvey into his mouth with a deep hungry groan.

Harvey tilted his head back and arched his spine, drowning in the sensation of Mike’s mouth around him, unable to stop the moan that built deep down in his chest. He knew that he would not be able to hold on much longer but he felt the desperate need to touch and kiss and hold the man he denied himself for so long. Harvey managed to lift his upper body and pulled Mike into his lap. Kissing him hungrily before he mumbled into the younger man's ear:  
"I want you to come with me....I want to see you...."  
He reached down and took Mike’s neglected cock into his hand. It was drooling with precome and when Harvey finally touched him, Mike began to moan and hiss, rocking into Harvey's fist.

"Oh god, Harvey... fuck... so good, it feels so good"

Mike crushed down on Harvey's mouth once again and they stroked each other heavily, hips rocking and moaning into their kiss.  
Not long until Harvey felt he was close to the edge and not able to hold back any longer. The sensation of Mike all over him for the first time was intoxicating and he could not find any more self-control. 

When Mike whispered breathlessly into his ear:

"Come for me, Harvey. I am there."

Harvey was done. Mike`s words threw him forcefully over the edge and his orgasm hit him merciless. His free hand dug deep into Mike`s back and with the name of his lover on his lips he came all over both of them. Mike was right after him, Harvey felt the hot streaks flowing over his hand and he felt like he had never felt anything sexier or hotter than Mike coming in his hand.

They stayed like that, entangled and holding each other tight with their slowly softening cocks in each other’s hands. Kissing and breathing they absorbed the afterglow. After a while Harvey was able to breathe evenly again and his hand began to get cold and sticky.  
He maneuvered Mike next to him on the bed and went into his bathroom to clean himself up. He took a towel for Mike back to the bedroom.  
Harvey took a moment to absorb the view of Mike naked and messed up between his sheets. Mike looked back at him from the ruffled bed. A small flicker of concern showed in his blue eyes that scanned Harvey’s naked body.

"Thinking about throwing me out?"

Harvey shook his head immediately and he surprised himself. He did not have the slightest interest in letting Mike go. For the first time since... forever... he could not even stand the thought of Mike leaving him now.

Harvey did not verbalize any of that but climbed back into his bed and cleaned Mike up before he sat next to him and tucked the younger man into his arms.  
Nonetheless, there was something that concerned him a little. 

"I am new to this Mike... I don't really know ..."

Oh god...how much he hated to admit that he felt insecure about something. 

And how much he loved it that this beautiful man in his arms seemed to know just everything he felt. Because Mike looked at Harvey before he could finish his sentence - once again - and gave him a bright smile.  
"Don't worry Sensei. No rush, no nothing! I bet before we even think about anything else there is a lube run on our to-do list. Am I right? "  
Harvey laughed and dug his fingers into his lover's blond hair.

"You are so wise, rookie!”

For now everything was fine. Harvey did not want to think about the consequences right know or about how messy this all could get. He would deal with all the problems later. Right now he just reached for his blanket and threw it over both of them. Mike`s breathing had already become low and regular, his warm naked body curled up against Harvey and he did not want to be anywhere else in the world right now.


End file.
